A New Beginning
by StarryxxMoon
Summary: He can't fall in love, he already imprinted. Can he? What would you do if the impossible was possible?
1. Chapter 1 Moving

"Julie! Hurry up or we'll be late for our flight!" That's my mom. She tends to scream the things that she has to say a lot. That's probably why she got fired two weeks ago. You see, my mom worked at the hospital as a nurse. That doesn't mean she's very friendly, she's actually very temperamental and it doesn't take much to set her off. One of the patients asked her to get more blankets and she screamed how he doesn't need any because it's summer. That was the day she got fired. Her boss said she was upsetting too many patients with her constant yelling, so he let her go. Because of that, she decided that we move to a smaller town for a new beginning. The small town of Coupeville, Washington.

You're probably wondering who I am. My name is Julie Lockhart. I live with my mother Cynthia Lockhart in Los Angeles, California while my dad, David Smith, left us when I was younger. That's all I know about him. My mom won't tell me where he lives. I have natural blonde hair that cascades down my back in loose curls. My eyes are a piercing blue that my mom says I inherited from my father, for her eyes are a dark brown. I'm 5'4" and around 110 pounds. I guess you could say I dress like any other teenager out there. You probably won't see me smiling much considering the fact I have braces.

"Coming mom!" I yelled right back. I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. As I reached the doorway, I turned around and looked at my now empty room one last time. Sixteen years in this room and now I have to say goodbye. Oh well, I guess that's life. I shut the door and walked downstairs to put my bag in the car and help my mom with the rest of the luggage. The moving truck took all our furniture yesterday and are currently on their way to Washington so we had to sleep on air mattresses that our neighbors lent us last night. Once I got down there I was met by my very impatient looking mother dragging two suitcases behind her.

"About time! We have to get going or else we'll be late! Here, grab one of these suitcases, they weight a ton!" She told me as I reached out to help her. I grabbed my Yorkie, Zuzu, and my stuffed bear that my two best friends Hector and Tina got me and went out to my Uncle's car to put the bags in. He'll be dropping us off at the airport seeing as we already shipped our cars to Coupeville.

After we got to the airport and went through baggage check , we had about ten minutes to get to our gate, which was on the other side of LAX. After my mom yelled very loudly about how we're going to miss our flight, I ran to our gate like she wanted me to just to shut her up. We made it to security out of breath and with two minutes to go. We made it to our shuttle right as they were calling for us to board the plane. After we got our carry ons put away we sit in our seats by the window and my mom fell asleep as soon as her head hit the back of the chair. Well there goes two hours of talking to my mom. I sighed, put in my iPod, and looked out my window as the plane took off. Goodbye California.


	2. Chapter 2 Big Surprise

Seattle's nice, but is every city in Washington this rainy? Don't get me wrong, I love water, but this much? This is going to get annoying. To get to Coupeville, we have to take a taxi. Make those two taxis because my mom brought so many suitcases. Coupeville's about an hour away from Seattle so the moving trucks should be there by the time we get to our house. Our house is... wait, where is our house? I don't even know what it looks like!

"Mom, what does our house look like?" I asked.

"Oh honey, you'll love it!" She exclaimed, "It's a bit of an off white color and it's bigger than our house in Cali. But don't worry, it's not too big."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her.

She didn't seem to notice. "Oh and wait until you see your room! It's so cute!" She exclaimed.

She already decorated it? Great. "You already decorated it?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Remember when I came to look at houses last month? Well that's when I did it!" She grabbed my hand and started jumping in her seat. "You're going to love the pool! It's the cutest thing ever!"

A pool. This woman's out of her mind. "A pool?" I asked her with my eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! Aren't you super excited?" She asked me with a huge grin plastered on her face.

I sighed and slouched down into my seat, "Yeah, super excited." I grumbled sarcastically.

~~~

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled while staring at our house, no MANSION, with my mouth agape.

"Isn't it wonderful?" She said with an even bigger smile on her face, if that were even possible.

What's going through this woman's head? I dropped my stuff on the floor and turned to face her.

"You said it wasn't that big!"

"In my defense, I could have found a bigger house." She said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Where did she even find this house? "Speaking of, where did you even find this castle in a dainty town like Coupeville?" I asked her suspiciously.

"That's just the thing!" She clapped her hands together, "I didn't find it! This house was built especially for us." She smiled proudly.

Wait, this must have taken ages to build! How long has she been planning this?

"Built? Mom, this must have taken forever to build! Wait! Mom, how long have you been planning this?"

"Well," She said nervously while looking down at her feet. "They finished it two months ago and they started it June 2009."

I quickly added that up in my head. TWO YEARS!

"Mom! That's two years! You've been planning on moving for two years and you never told me?" I asked outraged.

"I mean come on Julie! People were bound to start noticing things! I'm 35! I'm not planning on letting myself get any older any time soon!" She said trying to defend herself.

"That's not a very good excuse mom." I sighed.

"But you haven't even seen the inside yet!" She moved her hands to the side as if in a way of welcoming me to the house.

I sighed deeply and grabbed my stuff off the floor and start walking inside. "Fine, let's go."

She squealed, "Oh you're going to love it!" she said and began skipping inside.

~~~

The first word I could think of when I walked inside was wow. This place is amazing! The first thing I see is a living room with 2 white square couches, a matching coffee table made of deep brown mahogany wood centered in the middle of the room, and the huge flat screen TV. To the right of this living room was a spiral staircase that seemed to never end. Next to the stairs was a door that looked like it'd lead to a closet. I open the door and ran into a pair of bars. "Ouch." I mutter to myself while rubbing my head. I step back a little to examine this room. But this isn't a room! It's an elevator! That's awesome! I keep walking to the right and I find the kitchen. If I thought the living room was big than the kitchen is huge! It has all black appliances, with a marble island in the middle, and a wet bar to the left. I walk towards the bar and to the left of it there's another archway opening to another room. Another living room. Figures. This one is the same as the first one except the furniture is all black. I notice the room only has three walls and where the fourth wall should have been, was an open view of the entrance to the house and the first living room. I was extremely impressed with the style and décor of the house so far but what caught my eye was a pair of wide white French doors with glass windows and curtains covering them from the inside so you couldn't see what was inside the room. I walk cautiously towards the doors and I open the doors slowly and I am immediately astonished with what I find. A white Grand Piano. I walk up to it and gently stroke the body. It feels glossy but also hard, almost as if it was made out of an exquisite marble. I touch the keys and test them. There were in perfect tune and felt glossy and new as well. I'll have to remember to thank my mom for getting me this. I walk out of the room and leave the doors open so every time I pass this room I can admire the grand piano.

As I tour the rest of the house, I find about two living rooms on each floor, two more staircases identical to the first, two more elevators, eight bedroom, fourteen bathrooms, considering each room has its own bathroom, and the most extravagant laundry room I've ever come upon.

As I'm taking my bags up to my room I can't help thinking how much this house must have cost my mom. I'll have to ask her that once I find her. I take the elevator to the top floor and start searching for my room. Now which one did mom say was mine? I walk past the one of the many living rooms and mini kitchen and into a long hallway. All the doors are closed except the one at the very end. That must be mine.

I walk into the room and instantly my mouth drops. The whole room is a deep brown with a bed perched up against the left wall. I walk over to it and notice that I have a mini staircase at the bottom of the bed just so I can get on to my bed. It was queen sized with brown and swishes of gold on the comforters. They were pulled halfway off the bed and then tucked securely under the mattress so it would never move out of place. The walls directly in front and to the right of my bed were covered in white, lace, straight curtains. I push the one closest to me to the side and reveal a long glass window that looks like a sliding door. I reach out and slide it the right and step outside onto the balcony. From this spot I can see the entire beach and the waves washing up on the shore. This is beautiful! Who knew Coupeville would look so nice?

I walk back in and walk straight to the wall that has my door on it. Next to my door are another set of French doors except these are brown and the windows are tinted. I open it to the biggest closet I've ever seen. To my left were two levels of built in racks for shoes with shelves above them for folded clothes. To the right are two layers of horizontal poles filled with hangers. Next to the poles is a huge mirror built into the white wall. Straight ahead at the end of the closet was… another door? I slide it to the left and walk in. Well, it looks like I found my bathroom. The décor of the room was extremely fancy with white, gold, and a lime green color scheme, almost French themed. The first thing in front of me was the white bathtub which is spherical shaped and basically in the middle of the bathroom. Behind the tub was another sliding door. Why are there so many doors? I slide this one and look down at the toilet. Oh, I shut it and walk forward to the sink. Behind me, across from the sink, was the shower. I leave the bathroom and through my closet to my bed room. I let Zuzu out of his Kennel and walk downstairs to find my mom. I look outside to see her talking to the men who brought our stuff here in their truck.

She turned and smiled brightly at me, "Oh! There you are. So, what do you think of the house?"

"It's amazing! Mom, seriously, I love it!" I exclaimed.

"Good, than you're going to love the pool!" She grabbed my hand and led me past the kitchen and to a pair of sliding glass doors.

"Ready?" She asked me.

I nod and she slid them open and pulled me outside.

"Oh. My. God." This is amazing! The pool is a very long rectangle that stretches so far it looks as if it's going to intersect with Ocean. To the right are three pool side chairs and in the middle of the pool to the left are two more sitting on a platform that seems to be floating on the water.

"This is amazing mom!" I yelled while hugging her frame tightly.

She smiled and hugged back.

"Turn around and look to your left."

I do as she says and see a…house?

"Mom, is that a house?"

"It's a guest house! And I guess a pool house too." She told me, "So now if you come and swim out here you can just take a shower in there!"

I jumped on her and hugged her again. "Mom, I love this place! Thank you so much!"

"Of course honey. We need a place like this for ourselves anyways." She said while pushing me towards the door. "Now go unpack and get dressed!"

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because, we're going shopping!" She exclaimed.

I groaned and made my way to my room. Way to ruin my day.


	3. Chapter 3 Vampires

"What am I going to wear?" I yelled to no one while I stood in my closet staring at my unpacked clothes.

I walked over to my shelves and pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans with small holes in them. I bent down and grabbed a pair of casual shoes with white and grey stripes on them. I walked to the hangers and looked over my choices for a bit before finally deciding on a loose black short sleeve shirt. I grabbed a black camisole and undergarments and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Stepping out of the shower, dripping wet, I realized that I forgot a towel. My eyes quickly search the bathroom and land upon four neatly folded white towels on a tall metal rack standing to the left of the sink. Ah hah!

I walked over to it and grabbed the white towel on top dried myself off with it. I threw it on the floor and dressed myself while I wrapped my hair in another towel. I pulled out my flat iron and plugged it in while I began to put on my makeup. I'm not the type of girl who cakes her face in layers of colors; I normally stick to simple things to bring my eyes out. I put my contact lenses in and put a bit of mascara and eye liner on. I put my make up away and went back to my room to check my phone.

*1 New Message From Hector :)* I sighed and opened the text.

_"Jules! Where have you been? You were supposed to call us when you got to Coupeville. Tina's been crazy worried, so you better call us and tell us all about your new house! :)"_

I threw my phone on my bed and went to the bathroom to do my hair.

Hector and Tina were my best friends and they were the only ones allowed to call me Jules. I'll call him later. I guess I'm just not in the mood to be talking to my old friends with everything that's been going on here already. Man I miss my old life. Everything was so simple, now I have to go to a new school, make new friends, and put up the fake "new kid" act to get people interested in me.

"Julie, hurry up!" My mom yelled impatiently from downstairs.

I grabbed my phone, shoved it into my back pocket and ran downstairs.

I hope mom lets us take my car. Wait, our cars haven't come yet. They should be here by now. Great, knowing my mom, she probably has another surprise waiting for me.

"Mom, where's our cars?" I yelled while looking for her.

"I got us new ones." She said while suddenly appearing in front me.

I gasped and stumbled backwards. "Okay first off, don't scare me like that! Second, you got us new cars? Why, what was wrong with our olds ones?"

"Well, nothing. But this is a new beginning, and with a new beginning we need new cars too!" She said while grabbing two pairs of keys and handing me one.

"What kind of cars did you get? What happened to my bike? Did you get rid of it?" I asked her.

She grabbed my hand and began to lead me to the garage. "You know, you're taking this pretty well. I was expecting you to freak out and yell at me like you did with the house."

"I realized that there's no point in arguing because in the end you're going to get what you want." I told her.

"Great, because boy do I have a surprise for you!" She said smiling while opening the garage door.

Once the garage opened and I could see the cars, I stopped in my tracks. When she said new, I didn't think she meant _this_ new. I mean, I could basically see my reflection in these cars!

"Mom, what is this! This is out- I mean; I love it, thank you so much." I attempted to say calmly trough clenched teeth.

My mom shrank back from me seeing as there was actually steam coming off of me. "Do…you really mean it? I mean, you don't seem so happy. I think you might burst into flames soon. "

She quickly snapped out of it, "Calm down, right now! If you burn down anything you will be in BIG trouble! You remember what happened the last time you got mad. Now calm down before I pelt you with water!" She said with water beginning to drip from her fingers.

I instantly calmed down. Last time I got mad, my mom had to buy a new house. As far as everybody knows, it was a stove fire.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I'm calm now." I sighed and turned towards the cars, "Can I know which one is mine?" I asked her while walking towards them.

She squealed and skipped over to the white car. I raised my eyebrow and laughed at her "You know you're not a teenager anymore mom, right?"

"Oh shut it! Technically, neither are you." She smiled while I glared at her.

"This white one is an Audi R8 and it belongs to you." She ran over to the black one parked right next to it, "This black one is a Lamborghini Gallardo and it belongs to me!" She said smiling the whole time.

If she keeps that up, I think it just might get stuck on her face.

"Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out." I quietly murmured to myself while holding my head in my palms.

She heard me. "So, what do you think?" She asked anxiously.

I lifted my head and attempted to smile genuinely. "They're nice, they really are. I mean super cars; don't see that here often…" I said while looking around for my motorcycle. "Where's my bike mom?"

"I got you a new one, you totally deserve it!" She said while tossing me another set of keys.

My hand quickly flew to my mouth while I tried to control my laughter, "Did you seriously just say totally?" I asked between laughs.

She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side, "What am I not hip enough to say groovy words?"

I burst out laughing and grabbed my sides to control my laughs, "Mom, nobody says "hip" or "groovy" anymore!" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Ugh, teenagers. Come on, don't you want to see your motorcycle?" She asked me slightly annoyed.

"Don't you mean my groovy motorcycle?" I asked while doubling over in laughter once again.

She glared at me and began to walk away, "Fine, I guess I'll go shopping by myself!"

I controlled my laughter and quickly caught up with her, "Come on mom, I'm sorry. I'll look at my motorcycle and test it when we get back. Can we take my car? Please?" I asked her while giving her puppy dog eyes.

Her smile instantly came back, "Of course we can. I knew you'd love it."

"Stick shift?" I asked while getting in the car, "Nice."

"You do know how to get Seattle, right?" My mom asked me while she lowered the roof.

"Yeah, yeah I'll figure it out." I backed out and quickly sped away down the road.

_**One hour later**_

"Here, try this one on." My mom said as she threw another shirt into my dressing room.

She's driving me crazy! Since the second we stepped into the mall, she has not stopped giving me clothes to try! Don't get me wrong, I love shopping, but shopping with my mom is a nightmare. She thinks I need new everything for my new school.

"Mom, I think this is enough stuff." I said while I put the clothes at the register.

She paid for them and handed me the bags "You're right, here take these bags and let's go to another store."

I groaned and stomped out of the store.

"This is fun, isn't it? Just the two of us shopping." She said catching up to me. "Oh, I love this store! Come on, in here."

The first thing that caught my attention was that sickly sweet smell I'm all too familiar with. Vampires. I quickly brought my guard up and disguised my scent. Who knows what kind of "gifts" these leeches have. I grabbed my mom and pulled her to the corner and blended myself to my surroundings.

"Do you smell them mom? They're vampires!" I whispered to her.

She pulled me away from the wall and towards a pile of shoes. "Yes, I know. But there's no need to freak out. Just leave them alone and they won't notice us. You disguised your scent right?"

"Well yeah, but-" I started but she quickly cut me off.

"No buts. Don't pay any attention to them. Look at these shoes, aren't they cute?" She said while holding up a pair of black heels to my face.

"Yeah, sure. But mom, you know what'll happen if they find out about us!" I attempted to whisper to her.

"Julie." She said sternly, "Relax and let it go. Nothing is going to happen."

I sighed and turned my head towards them, "Fine."

There were four of them. The youngest looking one had long curly bronze hair that reached her mid back. She was short, about my height maybe a little taller. Her eyes were what intrigued me. They were a dark chocolate brown, which is unusual for vampires. She also doesn't smell fully vampire, sort of...human? Hovering close to her was a girl who looked around my age but resembled the first one a lot. She was slightly taller than the first one, but still shorter than my mother. She had plain brown hair that fell in waves down her back. Her eyes were a topaz color which seemed to be slightly getting darker the more humans walked past her. Next to her, carrying many bags was a short pixie like girl with short spiky black hair. She was short, a little shorter than me and looked like she was the age of the second girl. Her eyes were topaz. Next to her was a tall pale blonde girl who, as well, looked the same age as the last two. Her eyes were also topaz.

All four of them were staring at me. I stared right back, looking each one dead in the eye with a cold hard glare. They instantly cowered back as they watched my eyes turn the color red. They looked away and began whispering to each other while throwing quick glances my way.

"Okay, I think we're done for today. Here, take these bags and let's go." My mom said while she struggled trying to carry all of the bags.

I grabbed a few and walked out the store and caught the youngest leech staring at me in awe. I turned and saw the blonde one staring at me in confusion and amazement. The brown one was chattering anxiously on her phone while the pixie had a spaced out look on her face.

I scoffed and walked out of the mall towards my car. I threw the bags in my trunk and turned to get in my car. I paused when I saw them getting into a red BMW M3, once again, looking my way. I got into my car, shot them a smile and zoomed away at a speed that's sure to be illegal in this leech infested town.

_**Time Lapse**_

"I'm going to go sit by the pool." I yelled to my mom as I grabbed a towel.

I didn't wait for her reply before shutting the back door behind me. I grabbed one of the floating beds and set it in the water. I checked my phone for the millionth time today. No new messages. I guess if Tina really cared, she would have called me by now. I sighed and set my phone next to my towel and climbed onto the bed and pushed myself away from the wall.

They knew something about me. The way they kept looking at me. Stupid leeches, but why were their eyes topaz? Every vampire I've ever encountered had red eyes. There's something different about these vampires. And why were they out in public? They barely seemed fazed by all the humans in the room. That's really not normal. And what was up with the young one? She smelt _human_. There's something going on there. But the thing is she also had another scent on her, sort of like wet dog. Looks like Coupeville isn't as normal as I thought it would be. There are vampires, maybe even werewolves, and they're associating with each other. What will we do if they find out about is? Mom and I won't stand a chance. As far as the Volturi know, asais are extinct. What will they do when the find out there are still two left?

I sighed and rolled myself off of the bed and into the water.


	4. Problems and Attitudes

[b]**Jacob P.O.V.**[/b]

"Carlisle!" Alice yelled repeatedly while running through the front door and dropping many bags on her way in. Renesmee, Bella, and Rosalie came rushing in behind her with the same panicked expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" I asked while getting up at the same time that Jasper and Edward did.

"Carlisle, we need to see Carlisle!" Alice yelled while frantically looking around the room.

Jasper grabbed Alice's shoulders, looked her straight in the eyes and began whispering to her. Suddenly, the atmosphere started to feel slightly calmer until Carlisle and Esme walked into the room.

"Carlisle!" all four of the girls screamed simultaneously while running towards Carlisle.

He very calmly raised his hand in front of them and they instantly stopped.

"What is it, Alice?" he asked calmly, almost fatherly.

"It's about a girl we saw at the mall today. There was something different about her. I don't think she's human," she said worriedly.

"I think we should discuss this as a family," he said while looking around at all of us, "and yes, the pack is a part of our family," he looked straight at Rosalie.

She huffed and glared at Leah, Quil, Embry, and me.

"Jacob, maybe you should go and call the rest of the pack," Carlisle told me.

I sighed loudly and walked over to the door. It flew open and nearly slammed into my face. In walked Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth, Brady, and Colin. I glared at them and walked over to Renesmee and put my arm around her shoulders. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile which I returned.

"No need Carlisle, we heard everything while we were patrolling," Sam said with a hint of Alpha tone in his voice.

"Fantastic, would you like to go call your imprints? I think they should be informed about this as well," Carlisle said while he led us all to the dining room.

"Already ahead of you Dr. Fang, Emily and Rachel just got here," Paul said while he slapped Carlisle on the back.

Carlisle didn't seem fazed by it whatsoever and said, "Very well then, let us sit."

Everybody grabbed their mates and sat down in pairs. Jared and Quil had sullen looks on their faces as they sat down together. Kim and Claire couldn't come with us because Kim went to college in Seattle and Claire's parents would never approve of her moving here, for they know nothing of our secrets. They've been real down since we moved here a year ago. They mostly stick to each other which I find pretty creepy.

We had to move here, to Coupeville, Washington, because Sam and Carlisle felt like people were starting to notice that we weren't getting much older. The pack and I were planning on getting our own house and living together, but the Cullens insisted that we move in with them. Billy thought it was best that we stay with the Cullens because he and Sue couldn't come with us and they think we need somebody to watch over us. Seriously? We're not five. But I guess it's okay; I mean living with your natural enemies, not too hard, right?

I grabbed Nessie's hand and sat down with her next to Embry and Bella. Everybody took their seats and Carlisle sat down at the head of the table. He gave Esme a smile which she retuned brightly and proceeded to look at all of us and began speaking.

"Okay Alice, what's got you four all worked up? What's this about a girl who's not human?" Carlisle asked in his naturally calm voice while the girls were bouncing in anticipation.

I grabbed Nessie's shoulders and pushed down slightly just as she was about to pounce. She huffed, crossed her arms and shrank back into her seat. I chuckled and gave Carlisle the okay to go on.

"Thank you Jake." Carlisle smiled at me which quickly turned into a frown as he turned to look at Nessie.

"Do you think we could do this a little calmer, Renesmee?" he asked her sternly.

She looked down and quietly murmured a yes.

"Very well then. Now Alice, the floor is all yours." he said to Alice.

"Thank you Carlisle!" she beamed up at him then became very serious as she met our eyes. "Today while Bella, Rosalie, Nessie, and I were shopping, we saw a girl-"

"You saw a girl? No way! That's just bizarre." Paul cut her off in a sarcastic tone.

"Quit being an ass Paul." Quil piped up, defending Alice.

Alice gave Paul a long hard glare before proceeding, "As I was saying, we saw a girl. But this wasn't just any girl! She didn't smell right." She quickly added in before Paul could make another snarky comment.

"What do you mean she didn't smell right? What did she smell like Alice?" Edward asked getting a little on edge and angry.

Alice shrank back in fear from Edward glaring down at her with pure malice.

"What she means, Edward, is that she didn't even have a smell at all," Bella said turning Edward's attention away from Alice, "it was like she wasn't even there."

"That's not all," Rosalie exclaimed, "when she caught us looking at her, her eyes changed to red. And the look she gave us was the scariest look anyone's every given me! It was pretty freaky altogether."

"I don't see why everybody's making a big deal out of this, she was a freak anyways." Renesmee said quietly from her seat next me.

Everybody stared wide eyed at her in astonishment for Nessie's never said anything rude about anyone! She's always been so kind hearted; this was not like her at all.

"She's probably just jealous that there's something new to look at." Leah, of course, took the opportunity to snipe at her.

"Leah, st-" I began.

"Bitch, at least guys actually look at me!" Nessie cut me off while jumping to her feet.

Leah just sat back with a smug smile as Bella began yelling.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Watch your mouth, young lady! No, better yet, go to your room," Bella fumed, "no daughter of mine uses that kind of language! You're only fifteen, what are you thinking?"

"What? No, I have to stay for the meeting!" Nessie then turned to Edward and began to plead with him, "Dad, tell mom she's being ridiculous!"

Edward was about to open his mouth until Bella gave him a look and he chose something else to say, "Listen to your mother Renesmee, she's right."

"Whipped!" Paul whispered which earned him a slap to the back of the head by Rachel.

Renesmee glared at all of us, slammed her chair into the table and stomped upstairs.

Bella sighed, "I don't know what's gotten into her, she's never been like this before"

Esme got up, sat next to Bella, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry hun, she's a teenager, it'll pass."

Bella just nodded her head in agreement.

"So, do you think we could continue our meeting now?" Carlisle asked patiently to everybody at the table.

"Of course Carlisle," Alice said taking control of the conversation, "as Rosalie was saying she had red eyes, well for like one second."

"What do you mean she had red eyes? Did they change colors? What else did you notice about her?" Carlisle interrogated the girls.

"Well, um, her eyes at first were a bright blue, and then when she looked at us they turned red as she glared at us. But it wasn't just any glare, it was the kind of glare that really makes you feel uncomfortable and frightened." Rosalie said, "She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was pretty short and petite. Although when she walked, she had a kind of grace that screamed power."

Carlisle listened intently to the girls as Alice continued.

"She also had no smell to her at all, it was weird because when she first walked into the store she had a faint smell and in that same millisecond, it was gone."

"Blonde hair….blue eyes….short….petite…." Carlisle began murmuring to himself, turned away from us, "Was there anybody else with her?"

This time, Bella spoke up, "Now that you mention it, there was a woman with her. Tall, brown hair,-"

"Brown eyes?" Carlisle interrupted her.

"How'd you know that she had brown eyes?" Esme asked him curiously.

Carlisle face suddenly became very serious as he turned to look at us. That's never a good sign.

"Those ladies you saw at the mall today were Cynthia Lockhart and her daughter, Julie. They are Asais."

"But Carlisle, aren't Asais extinct?" Edward asked. What the hell is an Asai?

"Yes, these two are the last of their kind. If the Volturi find out about them, all hell will break loose here in Coupeville!" Carlisle said frantically.

"What the hell is an Asai?" Paul, agitated, asked what everybody was thinking.

Carlisle looked around at every single one of us before answering, "An Asai is the most powerful creature you will ever come upon. They are stronger than you can imagine, and can literally kill you with the blink of an eye."

"I like her." Rosalie stated.

Everybody paused and looked at Rosalie. Did I just hear Rosalie say that she likes some one? What is with everyone today?

"What?" Rosalie asked, annoyed, with a roll of her eyes.

"Did we just here you say that you like someone Blondie?" Paul asked her. Most of the pack nodded their head in agreement.

"Uh, duh! She can kill each and every one of you with a blink of an eye, more reason to like her." She directed towards the pack, "What other powers does she have Carlisle?"

"She can control the four elements. Earth, water, fire, and air. She can move things with her mind and, as I previously told you, torture and kill you with her mind. She is incredibly fast and can disguise her scent and blend herself with her surroundings so that you cannot see her. She can control her age, as in she can make herself younger or make herself older." Carlisle explained.

"How do you know them Carlisle?" Sam asked

Carlisle chuckled before answering his question, "Julie caused a lot of trouble with the Volturi back when I was with them. She really got them frightened."

"Well I'd be pretty scared too, that girl sounds like the devil!" Quil piped out, afraid.

Carlisle's chuckle turned into a full on belly laugh, "I suggest you guys stay on her good side, she's not one you would want to get angry."

"I'll say." Quil murmured quietly which caused everybody to start laughing.

"Is she hot?" Paul asked bluntly which caused Rachel to glare at him. Is he serious right now? What a pig.

"You're an idiot, Paul." Jared said.

"What? I want to know." Paul kept going.

We all looked at him and began laughing.

Carlisle smiled and began standing up from the table, "And on that note, I think we can say meeting adjourned."

Everybody got up and filed out of the dining room and into their separate bedrooms. I began taking the stairs to my room when I remembered Nessie. I quickly turned around and ran into Bella.

"Jacob, will you please go and talk to Renesmee? I'm really worried about her and I think you're the only one she'll listen to." she began pleading with me.

"Sure thing Bella, I was actually just about to go and talk to her. Don't worry; she probably just had a bad day." I told her.

"But that gives her no right to use that kind of language. She's a grown young lady and should have more manners than that." she began lecturing me.

"Woah, woah Bella, don't start going all mom on me." I said while putting my hands out in front of me and backing away from her.

She smiled and began laughing, "Sorry Jake, force of habit."

I just smiled back and took the other stairs to Nessie's room. I knocked gently on her door and waited for a reply. I didn't get one so I began knocking a little harder. I still got no reply so I reached down and turned the knob on the door only to find it locked.

"Nessie?" I yelled to the door while knocking again. I got no reply so I started to turn away when I heard an angry yell from the other side of the door.

"What do you want Jacob?" Nessie very rudely asked me without opening her door. What's with her today?

"I just wanted to talk sweetie, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself today. I'm worried about you." I said while walking back to her door.

Suddenly her door flew open and I came face to face with a fuming Nessie.

"I'm fine, Jacob. Can you just leave me alone for once and just stop worrying about me!" she yelled and then slammed the door shut in my face. I stood there mouth agape while the anger began to build up inside of me. Who does she think she is, yelling at me like that? She may be my imprint, but sometimes she can be a real brat. I could feel myself getting ready to shift so I said one last thing to her before I bolted outside.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is Renesmee, but don't take it out on me! Don't bother talking to me until you've calmed down." I then sprinted outside just as I could feel the change coming. I felt my bones shift and my clothes rip as I leaped into the air and came down on all fours. Damn, Alice is going to be pissed when she finds out that I ripped another pair of clothes. I ran a bit around the perimeter of the town until I was calm enough to go back to the house. I stood outside the house and howled loud enough so that somebody could come outside and get me some clothes.

"What's up Jake?" Quil asked as he came out. I simply nodded my head towards the pile of shreds that were once my clothes so that he would get the hint.

"Oh, I gotcha! Hold on and let me go grab you some clothes." he went inside for a second and appeared about ten seconds later with a shirt, boxers, shorts, and shoes. I grabbed them in my mouth and went behind a tree to shift and put them on.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." I said to Quil while I began walking inside

"What's up man, you seem pissed?" he asked me while trying to keep up with my speed walking.

I sighed, "Just Nessie stressing me out."

"Yeah, what's up with her? She's never acted like this before."

I stopped and turned to look at him, "I don't even know Quil, she won't talk to me. When I asked her what's wrong she just got mad and slammed the door in my face. I don't know what to do with her." I said while running my hand through my short hair.

He patted me on the back as we began walking upstairs into the pack's living room, "Don't worry Jake, it's probably just a teen thing just as Esme was telling Bella."

We walked into the living room to find Paul and Jared on the floor wrestling while Embry, Colin, Seth, and Brady were cheering them on. Leah was sitting on the opposite couch with her usual glare set on her face while Sam and Emily were in a loveseat smiling at each other.

"Are you talking about that little brat of yours?" Leah asked smugly.

"Shut up Leah." I said quickly trying not to pay her much attention.

"I don't get why you like her Jake, she's just a spoiled rotten princess."

"I said shut it Leah." I said getting angrier at her.

"Leah, enough," Sam looked over and ordered her. She just said nothing and turned back to glaring at all of us. Seth came over and sat next to me on the couch while Quil began helping Colin cheer Paul on.

"What's wrong with Renesmee, Jacob?" He asked me in his naturally innocent voice.

I sighed deeply before answering his question, "I don't know Seth. I think she's just in a bad mood."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" He asked me.

"No, that's okay. She probably wouldn't listen anyways. I've already tried," I told him.

His face suddenly went glum, which was unusual for Seth, "I'm sorry, Jake."

I lightly patted him on the back in an attempt to lift his spirits, "Don't worry too much about it Seth, let's give her some time and she'll cool down on her own."

He just nodded his head slightly without looking up. I sighed and stood up to go to my room and go to sleep. Tomorrow's the first day of school…again.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Good night guys," I said to the pack as I left the room. A couple of the guys looked up from the wrestling match going on in front of them to murmur a quick good night to me. I left the living room and went to my room down the hall the whole time not being able to get Nessie off my mind. What was with her today? She yelled at me, she never does that. I mean, yeah, we have fights every now and then, but never has she told me to leave her alone and stop worrying about her like she did just earlier. I sighed and took off my shirt and got into bed. Maybe if I just let it go and give her some space, she'll cool down and come and talk to me. I then fell into a very fitful sleep full of nightmares.

[b]**Julie P.O.V.**[/b]

"You excited for tomorrow, honey?" My mom asked me from across the table.

I sighed and set my fork down on my plate, signaling that I was done with dinner, "I guess so. I'm gonna go to bed now, okay?"

She smiled a sad smile and began to get up from the table, "Alright, but come give me a hug first!"

I groaned loudly which caused her to laugh and reluctantly went and gave her a hug.

She squeezed me tight just to annoy me and said, "Ohhh, I love you honey!"

"I can't breathe mom," I attempted to say with my face squished on her chest. She just laughed and let me go. I smiled and went upstairs to my room. I set my clothes out for the next day, checked my phone again; I had no new messages, and went to my bed. I set my alarm and climbed into my bed. Before falling asleep, I began thinking about what was to come the next day. What if none of the kids liked me? What if they thought I was weird? And worst of all, what if the vampires and werewolves are there? I pushed these thoughts out of my head and went to sleep.


End file.
